User talk:Newershadow
Thanks for your work Good job on updating the equipment comparison tables. I dread working on that (I actually ignored it :3) as I have trouble keeping up and just text, text and more text. So thanks for picking up the annoying work none would bother to do. :) Barry-N 09:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Newer! I have promoted you to Administrator of this wiki for consistent and excellent contributions. You can add yourself to the wiki staff here under SysOp. Thanks for your hard work, keep it up. Barry-N 01:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations NewerShadow. Welcome aboard. I've been away for a bit dealing with some family issues but hope to be back in full swing soon. I'll be updating some of the strategy guides. Most if not all need updating. Many newer generals are missing in the certain guides so i'll take over that part and revise them. Many people use these guides as I see the links in many group/guilds throughout CA. Again, welcome "officially" ;-) ....even though you've been around. HellslayerKnight 18:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Barry? Have you Seen Barry Around? Hey NewerShadow, Has Barry contacted you at all? I haven't seen him around here in quite a while. Just wondering if he's slowly going to be done with this like he mentioned a couple of months back...or if he's on vacation, etc. ?? Any thoughts? The information on wikia for ca...especially for the new Guild Conquest, is not being updated timely enough for users. If its just a couple of us around, its going to be a while before a lot of the information can be formatted correctly and posted. I know some people who may be interested in updating wikia but i'm not sure if thats what Barry is still in search for...or if he's done for good. I'd hate to see this wiki be slow like it has been for the past few weeks. A lot of information needs to be updated and posted for users. I know we are all giving it our best. If you have any thoughts about Barry, let me know. Hopefully he's ok. HellslayerKnight 07:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Heya, I'm doing good, thanks for your concern. I check the wiki occasionally but haven't been updating since I'm quite tied up with college at the moment. My sem ends on the 20th so I'll be free from then on (until the next sem that is). This week and the next are hectic for me, so I'm afraid I won't be able to help out as much. If you know someone who can help out, they are welcome to contribute and admins can just "polish up" the works if needed. If you know people who will be great addition to the admin team, let me know. I'm always reading and would reply if needed. Barry-N 03:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) HeroStats template Hi NewerShadow. I saw the comment that you do not like the 'new' HeroStats template. I am the one that changed it. I thought i was making an improvement. It works the same as the old one, it just has named fields instead of unnamed ones, It fixes the problem that if more levels are added, the SET information does not look like it is level information. While I was at it, I made it so that it only shows the levels that have info in them. Wont hepl a lot now, but will when quite a few more levels are added later. Can I ask what about it you do not like? Maybe I can fix it... Would like to help more... Hi Newer... Thanks for replying to my message. Glad you think I have been some help. I would like to be more help if you would like. I know I have been doing things on my own because I was not sure how to get in touch with the leadership here. I have a pretty good understanding of the templates and would like to help with that sort of stuff if you would like. Please let me know... ~~ mhoge ~~ Monthly generals Why won't the direct link work anymore? 06:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Nicholas Regarding Alpha Vincent Thanks for the fix. I just read Deianira's page and saw there's the mention of: Deianira's ability is multiplied by 100 in Guild Monsters per 1 stamina used. So, if it's 200 against Alpha Vincent and Giant Arachnid and Regular Vincet both say: Deianira (+20/stamina) Which is correct? 100 or 20 and is the 200 on AV the broken part? Sorry, confused and want to maximize damage :) Vitae666 (talk) 00:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the info to the essence page. I couldn't figure out a good summary for the page. Plus I was going to get rid of the Health and Defense row on the Monster chart, but you saved me time by doing it. Now can you do me another favor. On the Trade Market page at the bottom, I wrote an essence summary. I don't know if it makes any sense and it may need to be changed. So if you can take a look at that, that would be great. Thanks again :D CCNintendo(talk) Sept 28, 2012 Urmek, etc Newershadow, I'm trying to create a few re-directing pages like a true wiki would for users looking to find a monster very quickly like Urmek. I did this after I saw it first done for Genesis and Ragnarok, two very old monsters. Are you ok with this? Please let me know thanks! Jeydo (talk) 02:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Divine Power Newershadow, Why did you automatically undo all of my edits for the four epic/divine generals from the battlelust chest and then manually re-add them? Also, why did you remove my addition to the Effective Divine Power section which outlines the changes which the five class loadouts have had on how the game calculates Effective Divine Power? I even included the proof which shows this calculation method has changed. Why did you remove it? Dave Clark : Hi Dave, : First off, I'm responding here because I couldn't find a talk page for you. The changes to the Divine Power page were reverted because as far as I could tell, they aren't universally accurate. From what I can tell on the Facebook version, the Divine Power system works independently of loadouts, as I have 570 divine power but I do not equip any of my divine items in any loadouts and still do not receive the divine block on any monsters. Are you using the iOS/mobile version of Castle Age, also known as CA HD? That seems like it might explain the difference we're seeing here. I had several friends check the method you described on facebook who received similar results to mine, but I'm currently unable to test whether it has the effect you described on CA HD. As this would be a bug (Divine Power has never been contingent on items being equipped on the facebook version, so why should the iOS version be different?), would you be able to confirm this either way? : -Newershadow 14:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : OK, so you (and, apparently, others) were unable to confirm what I thought I was seeing. But you didn't answer the part as to why you automatically undid multiple edits dealing only with the latest divine generals and then manually re-added most of what I had added in the first place. : Thanks, : Dave Clark : ::The main reason that I undid multiple edits was that it was the easiest way to make sure that the removal of those items was thorough. The tool I used rolled back to the last revision by someone else, since you had multiple small edits it was easier to change all of them at once than to revert one at a time or to manually remove those edits that I didn't think were correct (which runs the risk of having conflicted edits). This had the side effect of removing your edit that included the generals (which I'd have liked to keep, but there was no quick way to do that other than manually) but it was easier to manually re-add that then to make it a 4-5 step process. -Newershadow 02:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just my opinion, but the end does not justify the means. The actual changes I made relating to Effective Divine Power was easily identifiable because I purposely included a special character (‡) to mark those related changes which were all in the same page. A simple search for that character would have revealed the four (4) places that character existed. With your mass removal of my edits, you actually have no idea of all the other changes I made -- you simply removed them carte blanche. Perhaps it is unfair, but what it smacks of is someone wanting to "take control" of changes by having them under their own name. Like I said, perhaps it is unfair, but the result is that your actions discourge others from wanting to contribute to the wiki -- exactly what a wiki does NOT want to be. I spent many, many hours researching, compiling, and cross-referncing all the changes I made for those divine generals -- which involved different pages, sections, and even templates. From here on out, though, I for one will no longer care about deficiencies in this wiki. So long. ::Sincerely, ::Dave Clark Complaint CAAP is not cheating. If that is cheating then so is using money. Do not erase the page again. :I'm sorry that you feel that way, but it is quite clearly stated in both the CA terms of service: "Develop or distribute, or inform users of "auto" software, "macro" software, "bot" software, or any "cheat" utility or applications"source, along with the policy noted on the official castle age forums: "Actions that are considered cheating and could result in suspension/banning: 1.) Using anything that runs an automated script (Unfair advantage/Cheating/In our ToS)" here. Your complaint has been duly noted. Hi there .. may I know why my aditions to Raziel page was removed? Thanks Anna De LaSecond (talk) 22:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Part of it was just that I was editing it at the same time, and I was trying to include some information about the stats change that tied into the alliance. I'm not sure you need the picture there for the general alliance though - there's nothing with this alliance that is different from any other alliance, and there's nothing really added to the page by having the picture there, particularly that far down the page. -Newershadow 23:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, is there any particular reason you're putting underscores in some levels of some abilities for heroes? It doesn't seem like they're necessary and they look kind of out of place. -Newershadow 17:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) only one reasone make table more short table to make it easy to read sems you do good but i have nore problem i can*t press edit http://petromi.com/get/50dacdc7c4.png if i redure resolution from 1920*1080 to some like 1366*768 i can press i try chrome \ Rockmelt \Safary ( same problem this start http://petromi.com/get/8c153c3494.png this become http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Vanquish I think it is 100% BETTER ! i fixe all my "_" sorry for make troble to you i nees help http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Maalvus i add 19\ 20 level in code but it not displayed ( Hey newershadow. Sorkans bonus got a major update. must have happened about misnight on the east coast. and any other hero with a bonus attack. level 20 is now 722 bonus. level 25 is 872 bonus, with stats 82/50 hope this helps. im currently leveling to 25 Casey Jones General upgrade list? Many generals have the line "*Note: General was not on upgrade list at the time Level 5+ abilities were added. When this general is added, these abilities may change, though the stats should be the same." What, exactly, does that mean? It's not clear to me. As that line was added over a year ago, it seems to imply a "coming soon" that didn't happen. In any case, I'm wondering if it still even makes sense in light of the recent overhaul of generals. I'm thinking that either that bit should be removed, or it should be made clearer. MarhaultE (talk) 06:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hero XP Hello, I'd like to expand the HeroStats Template by a column "Needed Experience". This would be useful because older heros need less XP to level up than the newer ones. Perhaps it's smarter to level up Elin instead of Sorkan because Sorkan needs ridiculous much XP. What do you think? Hullyschlumpf (talk) 15:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to propose a little modification of the Hero Stats table. You can see it in the Sandbox . What do you think? May I expand the HeroStats Template this way? Hullyschlumpf (talk) 02:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, did you look the Sandbox? :) Hullyschlumpf (talk) 02:56, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Newershadow, here is the modified HeroStats template: Template:HeroStats/sandbox. This is only the template without documentation, just as it is suggested in the wikipedia how-to guide . There's a new parameter: baseXP. If it is not given, the Hero XP cells are filled with "0". You can see this in Template:HeroStats/testcases. Sano has baseXP=1200, Deianira has no baseXP parameter, because I do not own this hero. I hope I did it right. I had some experience with templates in the farmville2 wikia, but I never used these template sandbox things (Template:foo/sandbox, Template:foo/testcases). Hullyschlumpf (talk) 04:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Newershadow, I could imagine that you are unsatisfied with these cells filled by zeros if the baseXP is not given. I personally think it's better than not showing the Hero XP column cause the users will notice the new column at once and eventually help to find out the baseXP. I'll create a little section in the HeroStats docu how to calculate the baseXP from the next hero xp goal and the next hero level, if you give me approval to update Template:HeroStats. Hullyschlumpf (talk) 14:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) 1st) I don't find this hero list, where all the baseXP is listed :-/ 2nd) No, I think, you're doing a pretty good job and we're all spending our free time here, thus we all should have fun instead of getting exhausted. I'm thankful for your help and I didn't want to offend you. Actually I was a farmville2 admin and I was a awful one, because I just wanted to edit articles instead of answering long messages ;-) Hullyschlumpf (talk) 01:05, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Everything is done. You can delete Template:HeroStats/testcases and Template:HeroStats/sandbox now. :) And this talk section if you like. Thank you for your assistance! Hullyschlumpf (talk) 20:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I have Case to lvl 13. He only gives +24 (to 525.) 29/25. 07:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I would like to add a column to the Item Archive page (http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Item_Archives) on where the equipment can be obtained from just like the best equipment pages (http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment). Would like to have some guidance. Thanks. Great job! Hello, I'm an old admin that have gone inactive long ago, since I quit the game. Honestly, I have no idea if the game is alive, but seeing that you guys keep this wiki still up and running, I'm really amazed. May I say, it's great work everyone has made here. I noticed that all of the old bureaucrats have gone inactive quite long ago, and you are the only active admin, yet you don't have bureaucrat rights. I will add Bureaucrat to your user groups, extending some rights you may find helpful to manage the wiki (including promoting & demoting admins, rollbacks). Please note that, a bureaucrat can promote another one to bureaucrat, but can't demote him/her afterward, so please take caution while doing so. You may find more information here. Also, there are some wiki features that are disabled at the moment, which I find might be helpful for the wiki by giving more incentives for contributor, or enrich wiki's content. I will enable these features: Article Comments, Message Wall, Forum, Achievements. If you find that any of these features cause problems, you may turn it off at . Hanzou-sama (talk) 16:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC)